


Cynthia x Steven, a Darksteel Fanfiction

by darksteeler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: DarkSteelShipping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksteeler/pseuds/darksteeler
Summary: A fanfiction of the two Pokemon champions, Steven and Cynthia.Includes Smut and Fluff
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 6





	1. World Champions

It was time for the years annual Pokemon Champion's League official battle out! Where champions battle eachother with the audience watching! Champion's also get to be paired of with another trainer to double their power! —-bzbajbs —— Commerical Over

Cynthia started packing her stuff, waiting to get ready. The opening presentation was starting in 5 minutes. Not knowing who'd she be teamed with, she'd hoped about having Steven. She'd be friends with Steven for a good while now, they were very close, everyone knew that. Gossip magazines covering them and all. She then got ready, walking out the doors with the other champions into the stadium. "I wonder who we're going to be with" Said Alder. All the champions was just chatting as the crowd went wild for them. Steven looking at Cynthia. In his mind just thinking. Steven, don't be a perv, of course she's hot and beautiful every time you see her! She always is, just play it cool! He looks at Cynthia, with her normal black dress, "God, she looks beautiful in that dress" Steven thought in his mind. The announcer then started talking on the microphone. "Hello one and all! To the Pokemon Champion Showdown! Today is Day One and we will be announcing the teams, without further ado, let's announce the teams! On the big TV screen the whole crowd could see the teams. Cynthia read the screen closely "Team One: Blue and Diantha, Team Two: Alder and Lance, Team Three, Cynthia and Steven, Team Four Iris and Leon" As soon as Cynthia saw her team she was happy, a bit blushing, but soon calmed herself. Steven walking toward his best friend saying "Luck was really on our side, right Cynth?" "Y-yeah! Steven, I'm excited to work with you!" They then walk to their rooms, to practice, sleep, relax, and eat with their duo partner. The two champions walk into their room, walking together. "How have you been Steven? Anything new?" "No not really, I've just been practicing for this." "So um, what would you like to do?~" said Cynthia in a somewhat romantic voice. "Whatever's fine with you Cynth, if your hungry I could make you something, or if you'd like to chill and watch TV." Looking at this now, their room was luxurious, a lot of room, a nice couch and TV and blankets, a very nice kitchens, two bathrooms, and two rooms. "Steven, would you just like to just chill on the couch? I feel like I've been practicing for awhile, I feel like I'm strong enough." "Okay, that's fine." said Steven in a nice calm voice, Cynthia always liked his voice, and how understanding he was. They then go on the couch. They sit down, with pillows behind them, turning on the TV with the remote on the news channel. Cynthia then takes off her main jacket, to get more comfy. Steven before he goes on the couch he dresses himself in the bathroom with some nice comfy clothes. He walked out, seeing Cynthia, absloutely stunning. She looked cozy, comfy, warm, but not only that, but just hot overall. Steven sits down, while Cynthia is somewhat laying down next to him. "Steven, I'm cold, c-could we possibly like, snuggle together?~" Steven absolutely got the hint that Cynthia was trying to flirt with him, and Steven went with it. "Sure, whatever makes you happy." Steven lays next to her, with a blanket over eachother. Steven behind her, hugging her to make sure she doesn't fall off the couch. Steven seeing Cynthia, an adorable, amazing, beautiful women just in his hands, obviously gets a bit hard from her. She's the most hottest Pokémon champion. He gets hard, his crotch touching Cynthia's ass. Cynthia feels this, and instantly blushes. Does he feel the same way I do? Does he love me like I love him? She asked in her head. "S-Steven?" "O-oh! Cyn, I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Steven, I'm glad you feel the same way." she said in a very hot, sexy tone. Steven knows he just got a chance in a lifetime. One of the most sexiest girls in the whole league, confessing her feelings to him. He blushes, and says, "I do too, I've always loved you Cyn, your so beautiful and nice." "I can say the same thing about you, I love you, and, can we possibly date?" "Of course, I'd love to date you. I love you." Cynthia blushes, knowing she's now dating the love of her life, obviously knowing that she loves him, and knew he had sexual affection for her, she wanted to pleasure him. Without even a blink, she turns to Steven and kisses him, the go in, their tounges bouncing around each others mouth. "Cynth, I love you, I want to, y'know, do it?" "Yes Steven, a thousand times yes, I've always wanted this honey." Steven then picks up Cynthia, like a princess, to his room, or should he say, their room. Steven places her on his bed, ready to rumble. Cynthia, takes off her t-shirt, and pants, only wearing her bikini. Fuck, no wonder she wears black, she looks sexy as fuck in it. "Do you like what you see honey?" "Y-yes, I do Cynth." Cynthia then approaches Steven, taking off his shirt and shorts. "Oh my, I'll have you for breakfast lunch and dinner Steven~" Steven with his massive member, Cynthia seeing that he's been working out too, Cynthia wanted him. And so did Steven. Steven then unbuckles her bra and takes her panties. "S-Steven!~" God, she was so cute. Steven seeing her massive boobs, and a good ass too, this was a treat from Arceus. Steven then jumps in, taking off his underwear so Cynthia can see his massive member, god, she was so cute and sexy. "Steven, please, fuck me, I want to pleasure you, I don't care if you get me pregnant, I'll love it either way~ <3" Steven then takes one of her boobs, and starts to bites on her nipple. "Steven,~ Steven,~" her screaming his name was so cute to him, he loved it. He then stops biting her nipple, but insteads go in for a kiss, a nice French kiss, they kiss for awhile, then Steven kissing her all over her neck, and then sees her nice, wet, cilt. "Cynth, can I? I'll go whatever pace you'd like." "Whatever pace is fine, whatever you like honey~" Steven then sticks his member into her cilt, hearing her nice quiet moans, and then going faster and faster, the more faster he went, the more louder she moaned his name, the more turned on he got. He then went faster, and faster. "Steven! I'm going to cum!" "I'm going to cum too, I love you!" Then they both cum, both feeling amazing after it. "I love you so much Cynth" "I love you too, I've been dreaming of this moment for a very long time now." "I love you Cynth" "I love you too" they then remain naked, making sure everything in the room is off, and sleep together in the same bed. Cynthia's head rested in Steven's chest, and Steven's arms wrapped right around her, talking and giggling and saying I love you, all night long.


	2. Drizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, but mostly the champions enjoying eachothers company.

Steven's POV  
I wake up my eyes and I remember that last night I started dating Cynthia, reliefed that it wasn't a dream I walk outside our bedroom and see Cynthia, she's baking cookies, she's wearing a cute sweater with her underwear, looking cute as hell, her hair in a bun, and it raining, she looked perfect. The champions tournament was canceled due to rain and it would be in 2 days. Anyways, looking at my sexy girlfriend. "Good Morning Steven!" "Morning Cynthia" I walk over to her and kiss her on the lips, god. Her beautiful grey eyes and her blonde hair, I'm so lucky. "How'd you sleep honey?" "I slept good babe, you look beautiful." "Thanks" she then blushes. "I made some cookies for you Steven, thank you for last night, I had fun ♥️" "O-oh, yeah no problem. I had fun too." "I hope none of the other champions heard us last night, we where pretty loud" she laughs, and then goes on the couch, she lays there, looking sexy but I see that her pussy is still wet from last night, I blush. But I decide to just hang out with her. I take a bite out of my cookie, and walk over to the couch. It was raining pretty badly, and I wanted her to feel comfy. 

Cynthia's POV  
I lay with Steven, his nice chest pressed against my soft boobs, I hope he feels good. I look up at him, he blushes. "How are your boobs so soft? I could sleep on them all day and play with them." I blushed very hard, but I appreciate what he said. "T-Thank you, you can do whatever you want to my boobs, there for you ♥️" I then press harder against his chest, making him feel my soft boobs, making him groan in a sexual way, I then feel his penis near my clit, I moaned, it felt so nice. "Hey Cynthia, where do you plan on living? Assuming that we will be living together?" I think, reminding myself that we are both champions. "I think we can try and do long distance, epsically since we're so close, we should buy a house though, in what region though?" "I've always wanted to live in Sinnoh babe, can we live there?" "Sure, we can have a nice house, then you'll fly out once a month to face your challenger." "Okay, sounds good, let's get a really nice house, two story, pool, overall luxurious." "Okay, sounds good~"

3rd Person POV  
Steven goes on his laptop, looking for a nice house, he goes on the best website to find houses and finds a beautiful one. Two floors, pool, tons of room and luxurious. Cynthia laying right next to him, comforting him, Steven pays for the house, moving in like a week. "Steven, should we bring out our pokemon?" "Sure." The two trainers bring out their pokemon, Lucario and Metagross, and Garchomp and Aggron. The pokemon interact with eachother. The two trainers notice that the two trainers are laying on one and another, knowing that their trainers have fallen have love, and will be staying with the other team, and the Pokémon get to know eachother. Cynthia then gets on top of Steven, on his chest, her boobs pressed hard against his chest. She takes off her underwear, and reveals her wet pussy to his dick. Steven lifts up his dick, and shoves his dick up her clit. Cynthia moaning the Hoenn Champion's name and him getting what he wanted. "S-Steven~ go faster!" Steven went faster and faster, making Cynthia to moan his name louder and louder. "W-Wait Cyn, ngh- we gotta go to the champions meeting, remember?" "I- oh, yeah, I guess we can go, it'd be a bit odd if we didn't go, we've already told our parents, grandparents, and siblings, so let's just try to keep it a secret, ok?" "Yeah, we can do that, it's fine." The two champions get up, pet their Pokémon. Shower, (together) get dressed, and go to the meeting room. Cynthia and Steven walked there together, trying to look like they weren't in a romantic relationship.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two champions revealing to the other champions they are dating.

Steven was nervous as hell. He didn't want them knowing that him and the Sinnoh Champion where dating. Steven was shaking and Cynthia saw it. Cynthia whispered in his hear. "It'll be okay Steven, I'm here, everything will be okay. I'm here ♥️" Steven turned to Cynthia, kissing her for a second. "You rock my world Cynthia. Your like a diamond to me." "Oh you and your geology puns." 

The two champions walk into the room and greet themselves to the other champions. The two champions sit next to eachother, listening to what the other champions are talking about, and doing paper work. Cynthia whispered to Steven. "So what do you want for dinner my love?" "Maybe some pizza, we should try that together." "Whatever for you~" Cynthia blushed, and kept on whispering to him. Obviously the other champions started to see this. First Alder who felt good for Steven. Diantha who was confused if the two where dating. Leon who was freaking out, and everyone else was freaking out too. "Two champions dating mate that's crazy!" Said Leon to Alder. Diantha, seeing the two whispering, blushing, and just couldn't just stop seeing this had to say something. "So Cynthia, it seems like you've got a love bird here." Diantha teasing the couple. The two champions blush and look at eachother. Steven, very nervous, and Cynthia nervous too. "Uhm, that's not true..." the blonde hair women said. "Then why where you guys whispering to eachother that you love eachother, hmm?~" Cynthia blushes, looking at her partner, knowing that she had to confess for them. "Yeah, we're dating, so what." The whole rooms come to a loud boom with excitement. The other champions where happy for them. "Just, don't tell the public, please." Steven insisted. "Your secret is safe with us" said Lance. The boys turned Steven aside in the meeting room. "I bet you guys snuggle." Says Lance teasing Steven. "We do not!" Said Steven, knowing that him and Cynthia snuggled all the time. The boys where talking and the girls where talking. They then went back to there normal seats, talking to one enother. Steven and Cynthia started to whisper again. "Steven, guess what?" "What?" "You rock my body." "Flattering, but cute." "Steven, I love you." "I love you too." 

"Steven, can I sit on your lap?" "U-Uh, sure Cyn." The blonde girl then sits on the Hoenn Champion's lap, hugging him. "You know Cyn, you are the gran to my nite." "Oh Steven." She giggled, the other champions where suprised, seeing her giggling and the Hoenn Champion. Steven then starts doing some minor paper work, while Cynthia is on his lap. "Ngh~ Cyn, your warm kisses feel nice." The Sinnoh Champion blushes, and kisses him more. The two do minor making out, making sure no one else can see. The meeting ends, and they go back to their rooms, until the Champions dinner comes.


	4. Gentleman

Steven's POV

I walk back to our room with Cynthia, revealing our relationship to the other champions. We get into our room, I look at her and I kiss her. "Cyn, your warm kisses always make me feel nice when I'm working." "Ngh-" She makes cute noises, god, I would kiss her forever. "Steven, Ngh~ your such a good kisser, I love you so much." "I could say the same thing for you my love." I had to remember, the champions where having dinner in 2 hours, so we only had a limited time to talk together in private. "Steven, it's like ngh- we're already a married couple. I love you s-" I grab her by her back and I carry her to our bed. "S-Steven!~" "Cynthia, you love me so much, you pleasure me, and I want to make you feel nice. I'm going to rock you so hard. I love you so much." I then proceed to take off her sweater and jeans, and her bikini and panties. "You look cute today Cyn." "Ngh~" She sounded so cute, she blushed when she was fully naked on our bed. I looked at her clit and she was already wet and tight. "Ngh~ S-Steven, I love you~" "I love you too honey." I then take off my shirt and jeans, and get ready for her. I lift my member up towards her. Her tounge sticked out and she was smiling too, it was obvious she wanted this badly. She started sucking on my member, she started nice and slow. I groaned, she felt really good. I then groaned, and she started to suck faster and faster. I grabbed her head. "Cynthia, I'm going to-" I then just do it all over her. She giggles, and smiles at me. "Cyn, your such a good sucker. I think it's my turn to pleasure you." "O-Okay Steven, whatever for you~" I then insert my dick into her. She moans my name. "Ngh~ Steven! It feels so good! Faster! Faster!" She just turned me on, she always has. "Ooh~ Steven! Your such a gentleman!~" I went faster and faster, her moaning my name more and more. "Cynthia, I'm going to-" "Let's come together Steven~" I then cum all over her. "Ngh~, Steven, it felt so good." "Cyn, I love you so much, your boobs are so soft and nice." I then stick my member between her boobs. "Ngh~ Steven, it's so hot." I then go up and down between her boobs, she moans my name. "S-Steven!~ Ngh~" "Cynthia, I love you!" "I love you too!" I then come all over her face. She giggles, and then kisses me. "Steven, how much time left until the dinner?" I then look at my phone. "We've only been having sex for 30 minutes, so we have a hour and a half. "Oh, okay, I suppose we should get ready then hmm?~" "Yeah, we should." 

Cynthia's POV

We get out of bed, and go to the shower. We both step into the same shower, and it was easy, since we where already naked. "Do you like cold or hot?" "Hot please." He turns the knob on, and turns it to hot. The hot water comes spraying down on the both of us. He splashes me with the water. "S-Steven! I guess we can play like that~" I then splash him with water and we go back and forth. He then grabs the soap, and starts bathing me with it, and kissing me around my body too. "Oh~ Steven~" "You like that?" I nod my head yes, and he bathes me. I then bathe him with soap. He then brings out the shampoo. And puts it in my hair and his hair too, the way he treated me, like a princess, I loved it. I then just hug him, just a nice hug. "Y-Your boobs, I-I, it feels so nice on my chest and my muscles." "Ngh~ I love you soooooo much ♥" "I love you too, I have so many rock pickup lines for a cutie like you." "Oh Steven~" "You rock my world, I know I won't take you granite." "Steven we're in the shower you did not-" "We are so like tectonic plates." "Oh Steven!" "Are you a earthquake? Cause I'm so falling for you." "Oh my Arceus Steven!" "Oh baby, I'm harder than anything on Moh's Scale." "You did not." We both fell in the shower, and started laughing. "O-Oh Steven!" I said giggling. "Cynthia, are you carbon? Because I'd love to kiss you~" I looked up at him, to see him flustered. There was a obvious blush on my face, and I failed to hide it. "Are you asking your girlfriend to kiss through a geology pun?" "Y-Yes." He then kisses me, it must've been the best kiss I've ever had in my life, it was so romantic, his naked body on top of mine, him giving me a nice french kiss. We split apart from our kiss, and get out the shower, we both laugh and giggle. We then get dressed for the dinner, and we just chill for the next hour left we have until dinner.

Time Skip to a hour later

Steven's POV

"Cyn, it's time to go to dinner!" "Okay!" We walk out together, she looked so beautiful in black. We walk into the room, with the other champions, we ordered pizza and a bunch of other food they said. We sit down, and we eat together. Although the other champions were around us, it was like our first date. "Steven, you look beautiful tonight~" "You do too, you look stunning." He blushes, and I blush. It's obvious that we where flirting, but all the other champions where just, talking to eachother. We share pasta and salad. It tastes really good. We then start talking to the other champions, I start talking to Alder, since he was the most excited for me. "My boy! It seems like you've got a fine lady there for sure!" "Yeah, I do, I'm really thankful." I then laugh. "So, how is she Steven?" "We're really enjoying being together. We've both liked eachother for a long time, and we've always been best friends, she's the cutest thing in the world, and the hottest." "Yeah my boy, your for sure lucky, I'm happy for you." I then say thanks, and me and Cynthia talk to Diantha. "Sooo, have you two kissed yet?" "Yeah we have, many times actually." said Cynthia, she giggles too. "You two seem very very happy together." "Yeah, we are really happy, I love her so much." We talk to Diantha more, and enjoy the dinner. It was a very fun night, with the love of my life. "Steven~" "Cyn?" "Your such a gentleman~" We then kiss, and go to our room for the night. 

Cynthia's POV

Me and Steven walk into our room, and we go to our rooms. "Steven?" "Yes honey?" "Can I wear your clothes tonight?" "Yeah, sure." He then puts in my hands a black t shirt, and sweatpants. I put them on, a bit big for me, but it feels more comfier that way. "Thank you Steven~" I then kiss him. We then lay in bed, and watch TV. I doze off and take a nap.

Time Skip

I had a bad dream. I actually thought I lost Steven. I wake up crying and sobbing. "What's wrong babe." I sob and look at him, and just hug him, a big hug. "Bad Dream?" I nodded. "It's okay, I'm here, everything will be okay. Just stay in my arms, nothing bad will happen, if you need to stay up longer that's fine. I'll stay up with you." I kissed him and hugged him. "I had a dream I lost you." I sob even more. "It's okay babe, I'm here, I'll hug you and snuggle you, your safe in my arms." This is why I love him so much. He cares about me. "S-Steven, I love you." "I love you too, you'll be safe with me." Me and him stay up longer, watching late night TV. I kiss him every like, two seconds to me. "Are you tired yet Steven?" "No, not really, I got enough sleep." I snuggle with him, I was still scared from the dream, and I cried on his shoulder, he'd rub my back, kiss me, and just hug me. "S-Steven, can I have a hug?" "Sure." He hugs me, a nice warm hug, with a nice kiss. "I love you, so much Steven." "I love you too." We then watch TV, since I still don't feel like sleeping, his warm arms, wrapped right around me, and me, right on him. I was just with him.


	5. Practice

Steven POV

I wake up right next to Cynthia. She must've fell asleep after her nightmare. I stayed awake with her awhile but she feel asleep. I look at her, her beautiful cute face sleeping on my chest, her nice blonde hair. I look at my beautiful girlfriend, and I brush her hair. She makes a cute thank you noise, and then opens her eyes. "Good Morning, love." "Good morning Steven~" "Tomorrow is the tournament, so we should train babe." "Okay!" We both get out of bed, she still is wearing my clothes and we go take a shower together. We step in together, both naked, and I turn the water to warm. "You look stunning, as always Cyn." She blushes. "You look handsome too Mr Stone." I then go in for a kiss. The shower was nice and warm. The blush on her face looked so cute. We then split apart from our kiss, and she blushes again. "Cyn, let me help you out a bit." I then grab the soap and shampoo, and I bathe her. I rub the soap all over her nude body, and then put shampoo on her hair and spread it out, I then started to bathe myself, normally.

Cynthia POV  
"Steven, your so kind." "It's no problem Cyn, I want to treat you how your supposed to be treated." Although being a champion and being competitive, in private she'd like to be treated nice. He treats me like a princess. I then then lift up my ass and I bring it up to his face. "Like what you see~" "U-Um, yes Cyn.... I think you look really nice." He then brings his dick up and slaps my ass with his member. "O-Oooh, Steven I-I love that~" "Cyn, ngh~ Y-Your kisses, we have to practice, remember?" "O-Oh, yeah!" We get out the shower, and we get dressed, We then eat cereal, and send out our Pokemon so they can interact and practice with eachother one more time. Garchomp comes up to me, wondering why I'm so close to Steven. "Garchomp, he's my boyfriend." She nodded and look like she understood. I look at Steven, seeing him training his Metagross. I found him cute and smart teaching his Metagross. I go onto his arm and kiss him. "Wanna teach me how to battle you~?" He obviously knew I was trying to flirt with him and he blushed. "Your quite good already Cynthia." He laughed. "Your probably the strongest woman Pokemon trainer in the world.""Flattering Mr Stone~""I guess you could say that Cyn." I then get all my Pokemon out, helping them to interact with Steven's Pokemon. They get along, and Me and Steven talk about our team plans. "So Steven, I'd say we should bring out Garchomp and Metagross together, I'm only planning to use Garchomp, Lucario and Milotic which should be a good team." "Yeah, sounds good, I'm bringing out Metagross, Aggron, and Skarmory." "Okay, sounds good love." He then takes my hand and rubs it. "Thank you." "It seems like you needed it, don't be nervous for tomorrow, we got this." I was a bit nervous, but knowing that we where both one of the strongest champions I think we could win. I was still nervous though. "Hey Steven, if we win... can I just kiss you right then and there? I'm fine with revealing it there too if we win." "Yeah sure." I then hug him, him assuring me if our Pokémon get along, which they are and if we coordinate with eachother, we will do just fine. Me and Steven then just chill with our Pokémon, letting them getting along with eachother. We then see Garchomp and Metagross playing with a toy, which makes us both laugh, and then just playing with the toys that our room came with. "I'm glad they are getting along!" I said while laughing to Steven. He laughed, and hugged me. "We will do fine honey, I promise." "I believe we can combine our powers and do well." "It seems like Garchomp and Metagross are really taking interest in eachother." I laugh, and we both see them acting like best friends. "I love you Steven." "I love you too, Cyn."


	6. Chapter 6

Steven POV  
We both wake up, ready for the day that will be coming today. "You ready?" I said with full energy. She looked cute, maybe a bit tired, and nodded yes with a pleasant smile. We both get up, and take a shower instantly, we needed to be quick. I bathe her, and then I bathe myself. "S-Steven you didn't have to bathe me it's fine hone-" "Cynthia, I insist." She blushes and kisses me. "I appreciate you so much Steven." I brush her arm with a nice smile, and we get dressed. She wears her normal black dress, with her scarf and heels. Cute as always. I wore my normal suit, and we get ready to go. "Cyn, don't be nervous. We will be fine." "I know we will." She kisses me, and we start waking, ready to go.

Cynthia POV  
We walk out into the stadium on the nice green grass, it was drizzling a little bit, but was a perfect environment for a battle. They then start announcing who would be going against who. We were going against Moon and Leon. Which we can beat. We had to wait for the matches to end and wait for the other champions to finish up. The battle took a bit, but where pretty entertaining. It was then our turn, against Moon and Leon. "Introducing From the Hoenn and Sinnoh Region, Steven and Cynthia! And from the Aloha and Galar region, Leon and Moon. The crowd cheered both teams. I wave and blow kisses, and Steven does his waves too. We get out Pokemon ready, and begin our battle. 

I send out Garchomp and Metagross first, and Leon and Moon send out Incineroar and Charizard. We both knew that this would be a bit difficult with Charizard, so we command our two Pokémon to target Charizard. We took the Charizard out, and then Steven finished up the Incineroar. "Okay Cynthia, good so far!" We then get my Garchomp taken out, but we then eliminate the rest of their Pokémon and win. "We won the first match Steven, just one more match and we win." "Yeah, we got this!" We then heal our Pokémon and get ready for the final match.

Steven POV  
We then face up next against Red and Lance, now this was going to be hard. "The final battle ladies and gentlemen! We have Steven and Cynthia VS Red and Lance!" We come on out, I see Cynthia nervous, and I whisper to her. "Cyn, we got this, just keep your cool." She nodded and she became more relaxed. We sent out Garchomp and Metagross, and sweep their first two Pokémon. Suprising, but I do have the most beautiful most powerful Pokémon woman on my team. They then send out Snorlax and Dragonnite. Dragonnite takes out Metagross, but Garchomp sweeps Dragonnite and Snorlax. I then send out Aagron and we finish them. "Steven, are we sure we can win this?" "Positive." They then take out Garchomp and she then sends out Lucario. They both send out Gyrados and Pikachu. The Gyrados takes out my Skarmory, and then the Gyrados takes out her Lucario. "S-Steven!" "It'll be okay, we got this. We then send out Aagron and Milotic. Her Milotic takes out Gyrados, but her Milotic falls to Pikachu. It was all up to me. I then command Aagron to attack Pikachu and....

"Steven! We won! We won!" We won. She then runs up to me and jumps on me. I spin her around and she kisses me. The whole crowd is in shock and then claps and cheer. I was so happy. "Steven, I'm so proud of you." "I'm proud of you too, you were so brave." They crowd cheers. "Welp folks, congrats to the winners Steven and Cynthia!" We then do our waves, and go back inside. I then go on social media, posting a picture of us together. With the caption. Yeah, we're dating. Short, but cute. People were really happy for us. We then go back to our rooms, getting congratulated by the other champions.

Cynthia POV  
We walk into our room, and bring out our Pokémon, petting them, playing with them and giving them really good food. Me and Steven orders a salad for us. And we share it. "Steven, would you like ice cream?" "Sure." I then get us ice cream and we eat together. "Cynthia, I'm so proud of you. You were so brave, and I have seen today, that you are one of the most bravest, beautiful, actually, the most prettiest Pokémon trainer in the whole world, I love you. And I couldn't of won without you." "I-I, love you so much. Your so strong and brave and you were really smart out there." He blushes and I blush too. "Cynthia, you rock my world honestly." "Oh Steven you did just not we just won-" he then kisses me on the lips, and it just felt really good. "Your so romantic Steven." I said, trying to sound sexy. It obviously worked since he blushed. And I went around the table we were sitting on and sat on his lap. I look up and smile at him. "So, you really do rock my inner caves~" I tried attempting at a sexual geology joke, knowing he was better at those. "Oh Cyn, you know our Pokémon are around us right." "Hmhm, doesn't mean I can't still flirt with you." "True, I would flirt with you for days." I then look behind us and see Garchomp and Metagross. "G-Garchomp? Metagross? Did you want to see what your parents where up to?" I could tell they wanted to know. "Well since you two did so good in our battles today, me and Steven May be hitting it off tonight~" I look back at Steven and see that he's blushing . "Go play with eachother okay!" I said smiling. They nodded and went to go play with each other.   
I then turn back to Steven still on his lap and press my chest right against his chest too. "I think my hero needs a reward~" I said to him. "I-Um." "Your so cute when you stutter Steven." "And you look sexy right now too." I blush. "Steven, take me to our bed~" he then lifts me up, and he takes me to our bed. I see with my eyes that our Pokémon are still playing together. We were about to walk into the room until Garchomp came up behind us, looking confused. "Garchomp! Me and Steven need to do something in our room. Keep playing with the other Pokémon okay?" She nodded, and went back. We then Enter our room. And we get ready for the next round. I take off my black dress, and my shirt and pants. "I'll be the Latias to you my Latios." He blushes. "Nice pickup line Cyn." He laughs, and then takes off his clothes, only having his boxers on. "Steven, can I?" Gesturing that I want to suck on his member. "You can do whatever you'd like." I then slipped down his boxers and I grabbed his member and I started. "Ngh~ Cyn, your good at this." I suck faster and faster, until. "Cyn~ I'm going to-" and his hot stuff in my mouth and face felt so good. I then lift up, and I get in doggy style. "Are you ready for your treat Mr Stone~?" Teasing my ass left and right. "Steven~ I'm ready for you~ you seem very hard, my inner caves could use that~" He then gets his member and sticks it into me. Right when he sticks it in I felt it. It felt really good. "What pace?" He asked. "Whatever you'd like Steven, you deserve to be pleasured after your hard work today." He then goes into me, Arceus it felt good. He went in thrusting in and out of me. "Steven~ Steven~!" I moan his name, over and over again and he would go faster and faster. "S-Steven, you feel so good inside me~!" "Cynthia I'm going to come!" "I'm going to too!" He then comes inside me and it felt really good. "Cyn, you felt really good today honey, thank you for pleasuring me." "Thank you too, I've been a lot more happier with you." "I can say the same thing, your my angel Cynthia." We then both get up, and get dressed, there's still some daytime left. 

I put on a white dress, and some makeup, I then take off my usual black and yellow accessories and put on white and yellow ones. "You look pretty honey. You look like a angel." I blush, and then kiss him. He then twirls me around, and kisses me. We then get out of our room, and go down for dinner. We order a steak that we can both share. We then finish eating, and go back to our rooms, we started to pack our stuff, since we would be leaving tomorrow. "So, are you coming to Sinnoh with me?" "Yeah, I'll be coming with, we can use my private airplane to fly over." The flight from Galar to Sinnoh May be a little bit long, but we will have eachother. We start packing our clothes and the toys for our Pokémon, Steven making sure he gets everything we needed. I get the soap and shampoo I brought with me, and put it in my luggage. I didn't bring much, just some clothes. 

Steven POV  
I see Cynthia thinking, putting her clothes in her luggage. She looked so cute. I'd seen the videos of her defeating children and then running up to them saying "You did good." Or "it'll be okay honey" she always be like a mother, and make the children feel better. She just had a personality that just, attracted me. We then get back to sleep, set a timer for tomorrow, ready to go on our flight.


	7. The Sinnoh Girl

Steven POV  
We landed in Sinnoh two hours ago. We are moved into our new house, making sure the furniture was already there, so we didn't have to do anything. (I suck at designing) The house was beautiful. A nice house that fit me and Cynthia. It was a house near the beach too, but we were lucky we had two stories and our own pool with fences. We had privacy, so we wouldn't be bothered by the whole region. Me and Cynthia where sitting on the couch, I wrapped my arms around her body. "So Cyn," she looks up at me. "I wanted to know, what's your favorite stone." "Oh! Um, I'd say a diamond." "Oh, diamonds are very pretty and cool, they are very beautiful and rare, just like you." She blushes, and laughs. "Oh Steven, your quite flattering!" "I may want to rock you but later Cynthia, there's so much more room." She blushes. Our Pokémon where roaming around the house since we had a lot of room. They had their own playroom too. "So Steven?~" I turn my head to her after being zoned out. "Hm?" "I think that I want to take a swim with you, I think it'd be fun!" "Okay Cynthia." She looked so happy. I grab my swim bottoms and my swim shirt, if she wanted to see my body, she'd have to do it herself. She puts on her black bikini. We get into the pool as I hold her hand down the pool steps. "This pool has a nice temperature!" "Yeah, for sure Cyn." I do some swimming with her, just having a good old time. I then let her get on my back to piggyback ride me. "Your quite strong Steven!" "Flattering." We also take turns jumping into the pool too. Just having fun with each others company. She then hugs me and I let her feel my chest. I then feel a wet drop on my head, looking up and then realizing it's starting to rain. "Cyn, it's raining." "Awwww, okay." I then grab her and pick her up, carriying her wet body inside. We both wash off, I then walk to our bedroom, hearing a loud thunder, we let our Pokémon out, letting them play in the playroom and eat, and I walk into out bedroom. I get under the white comforter and pull out my phone just checking social media's, it appeared that it would be raining for the rest of the day and night, so that's just wonderful. I then look at the champion groupchat, seeing that Leon, Moon, Diantha, and Alder were just chatting. I wasn't going to join in, since I didn't feel like it, but it's nice seeing them interacting. 

I then hear nice footsteps coming to the bedroom, thinking it was Lucario scared of the rain, but no. It was Cynthia. She was wearing a grey sweater and grey shorts. "Hey Steven!" "Hey Cyn." She hopped under the comforter too. I then noticed there was a opening between her neck and her shirt, but still cloth around it. It fit her boob size, so I knew she was ready for something. She then falls asleep on me, laying on my chest, but later on she moved her ass on to my crotch, my crotch pretty much inside her. I blushed but shrugged it off, expecting to tell her when she woke up. "...mmmmm Steven honey breed me....." She was having a wet dream about me, I blushed hard. "...Oh yes~ Suck on my tits until all the milk is out...." she then started to bounce up and down on my cock. I then try to grab her, but I grab her boobs instead by accident. I blush. "C-Cyn? You okay?" She wakes up and blushes. "I'm glad you liked my tits Steven." I then hear thunder and I get scared, I've always had a fear of it. "Awe Steven don't be scared I'm here, and I'll help you out there~" She then grabs my cock and pulls my boxers off. She then takes off her shorts and panties, and fits her boobs between the gap in her shirt. "So Steven, are you ready my love~" I nod, nervously, still scared of the thunder. "Honey, it's okay, I'll keep you safe." She then winks and she starts to suck on my cock. "Ngh- Cyn.." She sucks faster and faster until I cum in her mouth. She then grabs my cock, and puts it in her pussy. "P-Please Steven- It'll help, I promise." I start to thrust into her, she moaned my name. I kiss her, still thrusting into her. I finally cum into her. "Steven?" I then look at her. "Did it make you feel better~?" "Yeah, it did, thank you." "Steven, you look a bit thirsty there, let me help." She then takes off her shirt and then gets close to me and gestures me to suck on her boob, I comply, and I start sucking, getting all the milk out. "Oh yes Steven- get all of it you can!~" I suck all of the milk out of her. "I- Steven~" I then lay her down, her legs spreading, she was blushing. I then rushed into her with my cock. "O-Oh Steven~! Ngh~ ♥️" I then st f my head between her two boobs and I continue to thrust into her. "Oh yes Steven~! Fuck me rock hard!" I then cum into her, covering everything. "Ngh- Cyn, you felt really good." "Y-You did too." She then sprays out the last milk from her tits. She laughs and then blushes, and then I pull her in for a hug. She's nice and warm, her boobs feel good on my chest, and her warm kisses. I love her, and she'll be mine.

Time Skip

Cynthia POV  
I was still naked, although Steven had a shirt and sweatpants on, I still wanted to look sexy for him. "So Steven, the next champion meeting is being held in Aloha, when should we book our tickets." "Uhm, I guess in 2 days I guess, since the meeting is in three days." "I'll just notify the champions private jet, and then we'll get there from Sinnoh." "Okay, sounds good Cyn." I then move to his chest, him laying on his side somewhat, and he wraps his arms around me. I then start to kiss him, kissing his cheeks, nose, and mouth. I then start having girl problems in the middle of our making out session. "S-Steven, I'm leaking!" Milk started to come out of my tanks and Steven quickly came to help. He sucked my tanks and sucked all the milk out. "Steven, thank you so much." "It's all good." I then cuddle up against him again, him rubbing my hand. "Thank you Steven." He smiles, and we do a Eskimo kiss. While are noses are close to eachother I sneeze. "Omigosh! Sorry!" "It's fine babe, your really cute when you sneeze." We then put our noses close together again and I kiss him on the lips for a bit. I then let him wrap his arms around me, while I place my head against his chest. "Ngh~ baby- I love you." "I love you too Cyn." We then talk about our Pokémon, how we think some may have crushes together, Is water wet, Can a bidoof be godly? We just asked a bunch of silly questions. We then hear something walking into our room while we were wide awake. "Oh, hey Lucario, what's up." Steven said."Grah." "Oh baby...." Lucario got scared of the thunder. I quickly put on Steven's shirt that here's wearing. I then let Lucario get with me and Steven, and calm my Pokémon down. "It's okay, mommy's here, mommy's here." Steven was looking at me with a smile. "Lucario, it'll all be okay sweetie, mommy and daddy are here. Steven blushed when I referred to him as "daddy." I then hugged Lucario and kissed him on the head, and he went back to hang out with Garchomp and Metagross. I then take off Steven's shirt and return completely naked again. "Cyn, are you sure you don't want to just wear it?" "I'm fine honey, I like being nude, epsically for you." He blushed, and we hugged again. I started to doze off, in his arms. 

Time Skip

Steven POV  
I wake up and see that Cynthia is not beside me. I then go and try to search for her, in my t shirt and shorts. I walk into the kitchen and see her feeding the Pokémon and making them breakfast and then enjoying it. She was wearing a long sleeved with sweatpants. "Good Morning Steven!" "Morning Cynthia." I hug her and we eat our waffles together. "So how'd you sleep Steven?" "I slept well, your company definitely made me feel good." She smiled, and we finished our waffles. We then start playing with our Pokémon, throwing toys and socializing with them. Cynthia talks to Lucario. "You were so brave last night honey, you know that right? Your a good boy." She then petted Lucario and walked into me and we hugged. "Your such a good mother Cyn." "Thanks!" I then kiss her, and we continue playing and talking. "I love you Steven." "I love you too Cyn."


	8. Aloha Suprises

Steven POV  
There's been a recent takeover by team Rocket right when we got to Aloha, they took people and turned them into team Rocket grunts or admins. Cynthia had been captured right when we got there, I had nothing. She was kidnapped and I found their headquarters. I was going to get her back, even if she was hyponotized she'll be mine.

I get to the building, expecting some of the grunts to walk out with her. I send out my Pokémon, that would take out any grunt. I then see Cynthia walk out with 4 other grunts in a order. I quickly run and I tell her Pokémon since I was able to get them to beat up the grunts, they did and they ran back. I quickly grab Cynthia by the back and started carrying her and I ran to our hotel. I quickly ran into the lobby, hopping into the elavator and go to our room, I run all the way in the hall way, I then finally look down at her, seeing her hair and dress was very fancy. She was looking at me. "Oh is that you Mr Stone?~ You should join team Rocket with me, I'd love that darling." She was still hypnotized. I then rushed into our room, and I talked to her. "Cyn, look into my eyes." "That's quite romantic Mr Stone. You should still join Team Rocket." I then looked into her eyes. "Do I have to fuck you for you to not be hypnotized?" "I think that's quite not nessacary Mr Stone, I'm not even hypnotized." I then grabbed her dress, and took it off her. I took off her bikini and panties. She desperately tried putting her clothes on but it was too late. I thrusted into her, over and over again hearing my hypnotized love saying that it wasn't needed. Until... "Steven!" She wasn't hypnotized anymore, she quickly hugged me and started to cry. "Cyn, are you okay?" "Yes I am, I'm j-just s-scared." She kept on sobbing on my body. "Your safe with me Cyn, if they come close we'll obliterate them." She kept sobbing, saying thank you and all and kept crying. I then shaped her hair in her normal hair style, and she looked back to normal. "Can I make you feel better?" "D-Does this hotel room have a fridge with a-Apple juice?" She was still crying, obviously very thirsty. I didn't know, because I just got this hotel, and it was a massive room. I took my member out of her, and I went to check. I opened the mini fridge, seeing a apple juice box. I grabbed it, and walked back and gave it to her, she looked so sad, but she was so cute. "T-Thank you Steven. She sniffles and cried. "Your welcome Cynthia, everything will be okay, your safe with me, this room is locked, and the hotel security and Pokémon can easily deal with those idiots. Since she was naked, and it was a bit of a cold room I saw her shivering on the white couch. I then grabbed a blanket from the closet and I put it on her. "Do you want me to get you some clothes?" "N-No, I-It's fine, I'm warm now." She sniffled. I then go to the bedroom and put one boxers and a long sleeved. I walk into the living room with the TV on a nice white shelf and I turn it on and watch the news and I lay right next to her. She clinged onto me and hugged me, I hugged her and making sure she was safe in my arms. I let our Pokémon out, to let them chill, they all let us get our privacy, going into different rooms. I then kiss her on the lips, and hug her again. "Ngh~" she was still sniffling a bit, but she knew she was safe. She then got up, putting her arm around her tits and her other arm on her clit. "I need to go thank my team. But I also want to thank you Steven, you saved me, and I love you, so much, you've been making me so happy recently. She then kissed me, and I give her a extra shirt and she puts it on.

Cynthia POV  
I walk into the room with all our Pokémon, with only a shirt on, but barley on, showing a lot of skin. "You all did very well today, and you all will be getting rewarded today." I look at Lucario, seeing him crying since he's so happy to see me. "Oh baby." I hug him, and I kiss him on the head. "You did very good today baby, you were a good boy." I then hold his hand, and bring him to the living room, Steven's there too. "Lucario, mommy and daddy are very proud of you, and, I know you have been wanting this for awhile." I then brush up next to him and I let him suck my titty. "You've been a good boy, and I know your thirsty, I remember breastfeeding you when you where a Riolu, consider this a treat." I then get him and he sucks on my tit. "Good boy...." Steven is blushing, probably thinking that I looked cute. I pet his head and rubbed his back. "Mommy is here, I missed you too." I then finish feeding him, and he walks out of the room. "Cyn, you'll definitely be a good mom." "Yeah, hopefully." I blush, and then I get a text on my phone, I look and I read, it's from the champion group chat. "Hey Everyone! It's Diantha, most of the "attractive" gym leaders and ALL of the champions are invited to a sleepover in Aloha! We're going to be staying in this mansion for like three days! It's going to be a blast! Here's the adress! We hope to see you tonight!" "They're having a sleepover, I guess we should go." "Yeah, sounds good Cyn." 

Time Skip

Steven POV  
We arrive at the sleepover, me and Cyn with our bags being packed, and her looking stunning. We walk in, and we get greeted by everyone, and it begins.


	9. Quite a Sleepover

Steven POV  
Me and Lance are sitting on a couch, in one of the rooms, there was a TV and the couches where really comfy. "Dang Steven, the party just started and there's already a bunch of people here." "Yeah that's weird." We keep on talking about my relationship and all and all and then I ask him. "Lance, do you like anyone?" "I mean, I guess I do, just don't tell anyone." "Alright, who is it." "Diantha, me and her have always been good friends, and I'm just starting to fall in love in her." "Oh, that's awesome bro, I won't tell anyone, me and Cynthia got lucky, we both liked eachother and we were at the right place at the right time." "That's true, I've always had a spot in my heart for Diantha." "I've always had a spot in my heart Cynthia. She's always a sweetie." "Diantha is too." "Okay listen, let's not argue of who's better, so what do you wanna do." "I dunno, just chill like this I guess." "Sounds good man"- "Hello Men." We then see both Diantha and Cynthia walk into the room. Diantha was wearing a white sweater with panties on, and Cynthia was wearing a black sweater, with panties on. "Hey." We both said. "You know, we've always been wanting to pleasure you precious strong champions." Cynthia said. "You two are so brave and strong, and how about your girls give you a treat hmm!~" Fuck, me and Lance pretty much has been invited to a sex party. "I-Uh." "Oh Lance, don't be nervous, I've always liked you too." Lance was shocked, and was blushing hard. "Steven, your such a sexy man, it'd be a shame if I didn't pleasure you once or twice~" "I-Um." The two ladies get on us, Diantha on Lance, and Cynthia on me. Me and Lance both look at eachother with blushed faces. "Do we have to dance for you two to get your attention hmm?" We said nothing back. The two ladies take off their sweaters, with their massive tits. The two women start to kiss eachother, playing with each others tits. Me and Lance got hard, very hard. We both then looked at eachother and quickly took both girls. "Oh? Did you finally want us hmm?" I grabbed Cynthia, I whip out my member, and I started to fuck her. "Steven~ Keep going!" I thrusted into her more and more, grabbing her tits and I play with them. "Yes! Steven!" God, she looked so hot. I look over to Lance and him and Diantha are enjoying eachother too. I then finally cum into Cynthia and she moans in pleasure. I grab her head and I kiss her, we do a nice kiss for a while, our tounges fucking eachother. "Hnn~ Steven~" She then puts her tits between my face. I blushed. "You like that, my sweet sweet strong champion?" I nodded. She kisses me, and then she starts to suck my cock. She got my cum, and loved it. I then overtake her and I kiss her and tackle her pretty much on the couch. I then tickle her, and she giggles and laughs, she's so cute. We pretty much had a tickle war, and we were being the cuter couple out of the other couple in the room. Lance and Diantha finished their fun, and are probably dating now. I wouldn't know though. Since I'd rather hang out with Cynthia. Me and her cuddle on the other side of the couch, kissing and hugging. The other couple on the other side of the couch were doing the same thing. "So Cyn, is this a sex party?" "Yeah, it is, all the girls are surprising the men. All of us are in separate rooms." "Well, you definitely look the best out of anyone here honey, you look beautiful honey." "And you look handsome love." We then kiss, and us and Lance and Diantha start to get ready for dinner in the mansion, everyone was going to be there. "Don't you want some clothes?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you, all the girls will be naked. We're taking a photoshoot, Wallace is taking the photo." "Okay, are their chefs there too?" "Well you see, dinner isn't, well, actually dinner." "Ah, okay." We then walk out with Lance and Diantha, me carrying Cynthia, carrying her so so no one could see her full body at the moment, only I could. We walk into the main hall, every single girl pretty much nude. They take the photo with all the men watching, and I only kept my eyes on Cyn, she looked so adorable. Everyone then separated, and then "dinner" began. There were many couches and beds. Me and Cyn claimed a bed, and just started to bang. Everyone else was banging, not everyone was a couple, they were just well, having fun. Me and Cynthia keep banging until I cum into her. "Steven, I love you so much." "I love you too, I thank we're the best couple here." "Same." She giggles. "So, I heard that everyone staying here had enough rooms for mostly everyone, wanna share one?" "Of course." 

Time Skip

Cynthia's POV  
We walk into our room, me still being naked. "Steven, we should go take a shower." "Alright." We then walk into the shower together. He turns it on, and the shower is really nice, we're with eachother, in a massive shower, loving eachother. Steven bathes me again. "Does my skin feel good?" "Yeah, it feels amazing." He finishes bathing me, and then bathes himself. We're standing next to eachother and then we start to talk. "Cyn, you know we haven't had ice cream together yet." "Oh yeah, we totally have to do that, maybe there's some in the freezer in our room." "Possibly, we should cuddle tonight, your adorable when we do." I blush, and then hug him. "Steven, can you carry me please." "Sure." He picks me up and we kiss for bit. He then walks out with me still being carried, and then he puts me down on the bar near the shower. "Steven! I wanna go back up!" "Cyn, your cute when you whine, I'll pick you pack up in a bit, lemme wash you off. He then washes my whole body off, kissing my tits too in the process. He washes him self off, then carries me again. He then jumps into bed with me in his arms. I giggle, and kiss him. Me and Steven start watching TV, me wrapped in his arms, kissing his cheek. I then put my lower end over his cock, and giggle. He blushes, and inserts his member in side of me. I blush, heavily and I start kissing him while he goes into me. Our tounges mingle and then he then separates our mouths. "More." He kisses me again. "More." He kisses me more. "Mmmm~" He then comes in me, and he then takes off my bikini. "S-Steven!~" "Do you not want me to see love?" "N-No, I just want more!" "More of what?" "I want more kisses" "Your cute when you whine." He then French kisses me, and then kisses every inch of my body. "Steven~" He then licks my clit. "Ngh- Steven" He then leans back up on a pillow, and starts to cuddle with me again. "I love you Cyn." "I love you too Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'm probably going to head away from smut for a bit, then it'll be there every once and awhile.


End file.
